Demolition Lovers
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Two high schools, Death Valley High and Hiwatari High, have been bitter rivals for a long time. Gangs fight the wars, but Death will claim a few of them. Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Right, since I've had coffee, this idea had been bugging for for some time. I only own the following: The idea, Jemma, Chester, Elizabeta and May-lin. _

_CC Queen Owns: Faith _

Kai: Mental note: Keep MHR from the coffee.

MHR: Do it, and you die!

* * *

**Demonlition Lovers**

Two schools to look out for in Russia.

Death Valley High and Hiwatari High.

Yes, my high school is called Death Valley. You see the headmaster came from a town, just on the outskirts and Death Valley. When he came to russia, he wanted to run the best school ever.

Hence Death Valley High was born.

My father was so pleased with the place, that when he enrolled me and my brother into the school, he became the english teacher. Cool or what? Oh, I almost forgot. We, as in the students of Death Valley High, have rivals.

Hiwatari high is owned by Voltaire Hiwatari, who by the way already owns half of Russia. His grandson, Kai, goes to Hiwatari high, but he's okay.

Yeah I know, he's rival. But Kai, Tala and Brooklyn are okay guys. They don't start on us for no reason. Plus they get along well with my brother's gang.

Chester is leader of _The blood drinkers_, while I'm apart of my all girl gang, _Crimson Destiny_. I'll give ya the 411 on both gangs.

_Crimson Destiny _is me, Jemma Aeris Scott, and my three best friends. Faith Roskov, Elizabeta Stride and May-lin Kyuuka. I come from England, and proud of it. Elizabeta is from Scotland, kind of a small world. Faith was born and bred in Russia, and finally May-lin is from China.

Out of any gang in Death Valley high, we'd always help out _The blood drinkers_. We've got eachother's back all the time, plus they're the coolest bunch of guys I know.

Anyway, we're all freaks. I'm an emo, but can still kick ass. Faith is full on bad girl. Elizabeta and May-lin are punks. Everyone in our school knows not to mess with us.

_The Blood Drinkers_ are my brother, Chester Blade Scott, and his three friends. Johnny Mcgregor, Ray Kon and Ozuma. Like Elizabeta, Johnny's from Scotland. Ray, like May-lin, is from China. Ozuma..., I'm not sure. He's a bit of a puzzle in himself.

My brother is an Emo. He has, what I call, the Frank Iero hairstyle. His fridge thins to a point, and reachs just to his nose. Johnny Mcgregor is, well, I don't know. He's sort of a punk/Rocker/ something else. Ray's just a nice guy punk, (How he ended up in one of the toughest gangs around, is beyond me). Finally Ozuma is a cold hearted punk, who would do anything for _Crimson Destiny _or_ The Blood drinkers. _

I guess your wondering, how we can get away from our gang fights. Our headmaster, Mr Armstrong, had a row with Voltaire. He says, as long as the fights aren't on school ground, he doesn't have a problem with it.

My dad doesn't like it much, but he really can't stop us.

So there you go. That's the 411 on the two toughest groups in Death Valley high.

Wann know how many tough tough groups are in Hiwatari high?

One.

Yes, one.

Kai Hiwatari's gang. There's Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Spencer and Bryan. Only three of them can be called our equals. Bet you can guess who.

I guess I should leave it there, or I'll just ramble away. This story begins on a normal school day, both me and my brother wait for our friends, and ending in a fight with Michael Parker and his gang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank to Kuro666 and Justicedream for reveiwing. Cookies for both of you!

* * *

_

**Hell have no fury...like a member of Crimson Destiny pissed off.-** Chester Blade Scott.

* * *

Russia was surprising warm. 

It was the start of spring, and Chester Blade Scott was happy. He never liked the winter much. The same went for his sister.

Jemma Aersi Scott was listening to her music. Chester could easily tell it was Trivium, because Jemma lways had her music on loud. A cigarette hung from Jemma's mouth as she shook her spray paint can. She peered at her brother, as Chester shook his lighter.

_Click! Click!_

Jemma rolled her eyes, and stopped her music. "You are utterly hopeless." she spat, handing over her gold lighter. Chester's light purple eyes sparkled behind thick eye-liner as he took the lighter from his sister.

"Thanks Jem. Mine wasn't working." he grinned. Jemma shook her head, with a sigh.

"Never bloody does." she mumbled, then turned on her heel. She was about to start her artwork, when a voice stopped her.

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

Chester stood up, from his seat on the wall and glared at his rivals. Jemma quickly joined her brother. "I thought pigs lived on farms. What the heck are you doing here Michael?" Jemma asked.

Michael Parker, leader of the All-Stars gang, glared at both Scotts. "Cute Bitch. Very Cute." he hissed. His best friend, Steve, turned up behind Michael.

"Bit early to start a fight, huh Parker?" Chester asked, eyeing the baseball player closely. Steve smirked.

"Backin out of a fight Scott?" he mocked. Chester's eye narrowed, by Jemma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"State your business now!" Jemma hissed, just as a car came speeding down the road. Both parties turned to see the driver, which was a shock to Chester and Jemma. "Faith?" the english girl asked.

Faith Roskov climbed out off a very fancy silver car. "Hey babes!" she greeted, hugging her friend.

"Nice Car." Chester whistled, wiping a hand over the door. Faith nodded, a smirk on her face.

"Yep. It's a Mercedes Benz Vision SLA. It hasn't come out here, but Daddy twisted a few arms for me." She explained, a child-like grin on her face. Michael walked up to Faith's new car, and went to swing his bat. Faith caught it.

"Don't you dare hit my baby!" she hissed, her grip tight on the bat. Michael tried to yank it out of her hand, but Faith was stronger.

"Bit low attacking a car, huh Michael?" another voice asked. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, that's all we need!" she muttered, glaring at the new comer. Kai Hiwatari narrowed his eyes at Jemma.

"I'm not here to start trouble Scott, but I will happily do so. I came here to pick up Michael. My grandfather wants to see you over something." Kai replied. Faith let go of Michael's bat, and the baseballer and his friend took off. Kai stood where he was.

"What?" Chester asked, still admiring Faith's new ride.

"A _Thank you Kai_ would be nice." Kai replied, his grip tighting on his bag strap. Faith chuckled to herself.

"In your dreams Hiwatari. In your dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a cruel and heartless bitch but I'm damn good at it!-** Faith Roskov

* * *

Elizabeta Stride ran through the empty corridors of Death Valley High. She was somewhat pleased, her family had let her attend DV, instead of Hiwatari high. 

The blond haired girl slammed to a stop at her locker, pulling out her english book, then ran to her lesson. By the time she had got there, the lesson had just started. Elizabeta straightened her T-shirt, which had **Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to** Blazed across, and slowly opened the english room door.

Sean Willaim Scott, Jemma and Chester's father, stopped talking and glanced at Elizabeta. "Good to see you Lizzy." he smiled.

"I am so sorry Sir, but I got collared by a few people." Elizbeta explained. Sean nodded his head, as Johnny Mcgregor's hands curled into fists.

"Well, you're not that late. Take a seat." Sean replied, turned back to the blackboard. Elizabeta muttered her thanks and took a seat next to May-lin Kyuuka.

"Who did you bump into?" Jemma whispered, glancing over Elizabeta's _Ville Valo_ covered english book. Elizabeta gritted her teeth.

"Kai's friends, Bryan and Ian. Turns out they were late to class too." she replied in a whisper, watching Johnny's every move. Everyone knew that Mcgregor had a thing for Elizabeta.

* * *

"So, why are you late?" 

Bryan glared at Ian, as they stood infront of their maths teacher. "Ian's fault. He decided to pick on that Stride girl from DV." he replied. Ian glared back at him.

"Weren't my fault she let a snide remark pass. You just need your ears cleaning." he shot back, before the maths teacher coughed loudly.

"Take your seats now. Considering it was a member of that Devil Spawn School, I will let it slide." The teacher stated, and turned her back to them. Bryan and Ian scuttled to their seats, sitting behind Kai and Brooklyn.

"What did Stride say?" Brooklyn asked, turning to face them. Bryan was drawning in the back of his maths books, which left Ian to reply.

"She muttered to Bryan, _It's people like you that give scum a bad name_." he explained. Kai opened his eyes.

"What did you say?" he questioned, his back facing them. Ian opened his maths book.

"Your village is calling. It's missing their idiot." he muttered. Kai closed his eyes.

"Lame Ian. Very lame." he gumbled.

* * *

Faith glanced over at May-lin's dinner. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the clear lunch box. 

"Noodles, with bits of carrots and fish." came the mono-tone reply. Faith returned to her own dinner. The only thing she thought was eatable, was the pizza. Other then that, everything looked moldy. "Where's Jemma and Elizabeta?" May-lin asked.

"Here!" came a chirpy reply from Jemma, as she slammed her lunch box down on the table. Elizabeta followed, swinging herself round to face everyone.

"What took ya so long?" May-lin asked, ahoving more noodles in her mouth. Elizabeta pointed at Jemma.

"Someone wanted to see Faith's car. **Again**." she hissed. Jemma pained an innocent grin on her face.

"Hey someone paid me to make sure there were no baseball shaped dents in it." she replied, glancing at Faith quickly. The russian girl smiled.

"Michael's got it bad for my car. I swear to god if he touches my baby, he won't have any balls left." she spat. May-lin rolled her eyes.

"You're just cruel Faith. Very Cruel." she chuckled.

"I'm a cruel heartless bitch, but I'm damned good at it. Besides you wouldn't have it any other way, right?" Faith grinned, swinging her arm around May-lin's neck.

"Nah Faith. You keep things lively and ticking. Where would we be without you?" Elizabeta asked.

"Between a rock and a hard place. Damnit, I'm starting to sound like Mr S." Faith grumbled, glaring at Jemma.


	4. Chapter 4

_The following chapter about Boris, is based from the most brilliant and seriously creepy film **Donnie Darko**. Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

_

**Life is one long insane trip. Some people just have better directions.-** Donnie Darko Tagline.

* * *

"I don't see what you're getting at Judy." 

Stuart Armstrong, Headmaster of Death Valley high, rubbed his forehead once more. One of the Science teachers, Judy Tate, was standing before him and Sean. The blond haired teacher was at her wits end with a few students, and Stuart had to hear it all over again.

"This speaker, Boris Karolek, will be able to help the children here. They need saving, Stuart." Judy stated again. Sean snorted under his breath.

"The kids in Hiwatari high need saving, not our lot. Their grades are great, they respect the rules..."

"What Rules! Sean, as a father as well as a teacher, you must know how I feel. I've seen your two smoke outside, right outside of my window!" Judy almost screamed. Sean shrugged.

"I'm not going to shield my children away from the horrors of the world. They've already seen that, when their mother was cruel snatched from us, by that..." Sean trailed off, to angry for words. Stuart coughed, letting them know he was still there.

"The rules we have here, are acceptable. Really, Judy is seems you don't fit here. Perhaps you should teach at Hiwatari high. The system there is much better for you and your son." he pointed out. Judy narrowed her eyes at her boss.

"I will make you a deal Stuart. Let me bring Boris in, for just one talk. If he fails in turning these children around, I will take Max and leave. If he does turn them around, I will remain on the teaching team." she stated. Stuart shrugged.

"Do whatever you think is best. I wash my hands of this talk." he replied. Judy, not overly happy, left slamming the door behind her. Sean raised an eye brow.

"You're kidding me? You actually agreed to it?" he asked. A sly smile was on Stuart's lips.

"Sean, no-one will be about to turn our children around. We have the best students. Boris will fail, I'm sure of it." he replied, leaning back in his chair. Sean laughed.

"You have never changed Stuart. Another coffee?" he asked, waving a hand at Stuart's empty coffee cup. The head master nodded his head.

* * *

_'A rare beauty in the North...  
She's the finest lady on earth.  
A glance from her, the city falls,  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins.  
There is no city or nation that has been,  
More cherished than a beauty like this!'_

Johnny poked Chester in the leg, as the english boy began to doze in his music lesson. "What's she singing?" Johnny asked, poiting with his head towards May-lin. Chester shrugged.

"It's called **The Beauty song**." Ozuma muttered, his eyes closed. Chester raised an eyebrow, as May-lin stopped singing.

"And how would you know that?" He asked. Ozuma already knew where it was heading. He sighed, and opened his eyes, seeing May-lin's bright green eyes shine.

"It's from a film called _House of flying daggers_. Mariam made me take her to see it." he shot back, a light pink tint on his cheeks. Johnny chuckled.

"Beloved Mariam. Like Jemma, only Jemma talks just a tiny bit more." May-lin giggled. Ozuma glared at all three, which made them stop laughing. His eyes closed again, and no-one dared to bother Ozuma. Suddenly, a piece of paper was slapped infront of Johnny.

"What the hell is this?" The Scot asked, snatching it up from the table.

**LESSONS ARE CANCELLED TOMORROW!**

**FAMOUS GUEST SPEAKER, BORIS KAROLEK WILL BE HERE TO TALK ABOUT OUR FEARS,  
AND WILL HELP US UNDERSTAND LIFE.**

**

* * *

**"Do we have to go?" Faith asked, as Elizabeta scanned the poster. 

Judy Tate nodded her head. "Yes. Boris will help you turn your gang fighting lives around." she replied, walking to the front of the class. Jemma snorted under her breath, her feet resting on the table.

"If you want someone to listen to my fears, get a councillar, Other then that, I would rather stick my head in a blender." she muttered. Some Students snickered.

"Wait a minute! Doesn't Boris work for Voltaire?" Elizabeta questioned, tossing the poster in the bin. Jemma's eyes flew up and faith glared at Judy.

"Oh great, just what we need. A Hiwatari spy, watching our every move." Faith hissed.

**

* * *

**Jemma and Chester talked about the recent un-nerving news. Chester wasn't too happy with it, where as his sister was totally P.Oed over it. "How the hell could Mr Armstrong agree to it?" Jemma asked, lighting her cigaertte. 

"He won't. Which means Judy struck up a deal with him." Chester pointed out. Jemma rolled her eyes, blewing out a smoke O. The twins rounded a corner to see _The Bega_ gang. Jemma groaned.

"Lookie what we have. Two DV pieces of scum." Crusher smirked. Chester yawned.

"Hello Crusher. Wish we could stay and kick your ass, but we're got things to do." he replied, walking past them. Garland stopped him.

"You wouldn't be trying to chicken out of a fight, would you Chester?" he grinned, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Chester smirked back, pushing the gang member away from him. Everyone knew that Garland carried around a razor balde.

"I would be trying to get out a fight with you Garland. I just don't want you to embrasse yourself in front of your little toy." Chester replied sweetly. The _Toy_, Chester was referring too, was Ming-Ming. Everyone knew she would sell herself for something, and that she was the only girl in _The Bega_ gang.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ming-ming's chirpy voice asked. Jemma winced.

"Okay, everyone has the right to be stupid, but you're breaking the rules!" she yelled. Ming-Ming's face turned bright red. She stormed right over to Jemma, and raised her hand. Before the slap could make contact, Jemma grabbed her wrist.

It all happened so fast. Jemma slammed her fist into Ming-Ming's nose. There was a sicking crunch, and Jemma was sure she had broken the girl's nose. Ming-Ming bounced off the floor, the lay at Crusher's feet.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Garland yelled, but to the amusment of Chester. He had decided to let his sister handle everything. Chester knew his sister could handle a fight.

Out of no where, Jemma pulled out a black hand gun, aiming at Garland's head. He stopped in tracks. "I have PMS and a gun..." a sly smirk appeared on Jemma's face. "...You were saying?" she added. Garland slowly backed away.

"Good boy." Jemma grinned, patting Garland on the head, and turning on her heel. Chester was pissing himself laughing, and had to be dragged by his sister.

"You okay Ming-Ming?" Crusher asked, helping the preppy girl up. Blood dripped down her chin, as she glared daggers at Jemma's retreating figure.

"She'll get it one day!" she hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, I tip my hat towards Donnie Darko for this scene.

* * *

_

**Emotions are an ally in this cruel world. Trouble is, people tend not to deal with them, the way we do.-** Jemma Aeris Scott

* * *

The assembly hall was packed with students. Jemma stared at the ceiling, becasue it seemed more interesting, then her current problem. 

The english girl had asked Staurt, face to face, if she and her friends really had to attend. Stuart told her that he had washed his hands clean of the whole thing. Jemma chewed her lip, as her friend joined her. "This is crap." Elizabeta hissed.

"Of course it is Lizzy. Boris is another Hiwatari spy." Faith pointed out, getting comfy in the seats. The lights dimmed and Jemma surpassed the urge to yawn.

A tall man, with light purple hair, and dark brown eyes walked onto the stage. He wour a grey shirt, and black trousers. He looked nothing like his photos, and _The blood-drinkers_ began to wonder if it was Boris at all. "Good morning Death Valley high!" the man greeted.

The students all murmered hello. The man shook his head. "Come on, you can do better then that. I said Good morning Death Valley high!" he repeated. The students were a little louder, but still had a dull tone around them. "I guess that will do. I'm Boris Karolek, and today we're gonna talk about love and fear." Boris explained.

Chester's face was suddenly twisted in confusion. "I thought we had more emotions." He whispered. Faith nodded her head.

"Yeah, we do. Why?" she asked, more confused then him.

"He only mentioned two. What kind of but job is he?" Chester whispered back. As the exchange of words happened, Jemma began to think up a little plan.

* * *

A young blond haired kid walked towards a microphone. "Hi, I'm Max. I'm kind of worried that my friend, Tyson, is ruining his life in his gang. What should I do?" he asked. 

"Shut it Max! I'm doing fine!" Tyson Granger yelled. Boris called Max up onto the stage, ignoring Tyson. A young girl was next.

"I'm Hillary. What gang should I be in, to go against Hiwatari high?" she asked. Faith raised an eyebrow at Jemma, but her friend shook her head.

_"It's only us four. That's how it's always been."_ Jemma mouthed.

"What gang should I be in? That's a product a fear. Come on the stage, and I'll give you an answer." Boris smiled. Hillary nodded and skipped towards the stage. Another boy quickly followed.

"I'm Kenny. What do I do to learn how to fight?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Boris tapped his leg, and told Kenny to join on the stage. To everyone's surprise, Jemma quickly followed.

"Good Morning!" she greeted with a fake smile. Boris chuckled.

"Good morning. You seem very bright today." he replied. Jemma nodded her head, another smaller smile on her face.

"Always am in the mornings. I've just got a couple of questions for you. How much is Miss Tate paying you?" Jemma asked, a frown now on her lips. Judy gasped.

"What's your name?" Boris asked. Jemma glared at him, and the speaker was suddenly very afraid of her.

"Jemma." she responded crisply. Jemma then turned her sights on the other kids.

"You want Tyson out of the gang life? Well maybe you should join a gang. Tyson is with his gang till death tears them apart, nothing can change that. Hillary, wanna join a gang? Go with Tyson. His gang is best bet for you. Kenny, yeah you, sick of Hiwatari high kids beating you up. Well, maybe you should take a karate lesson, lift some weights. Next time they does it, you kick them in the balls." she suggested.

Judy's face went red, as Sean tried to hide his laughter. Both _Crimson Destiny_ and _The blood drinkers_ cheered their friend on. Boris sighed. "I can tell you are controlled by fear. I could tell by your clothes, but I can really see it. You must not have a lot of love in your family." He pointed out.

"What is it with you? Okay, Fear and love is the deepest of human emotions, but there are tons more besides! You can't just lump everything into two categories and ignore everything else!" Jemma shot back, her anger now fully on Boris.

"Do you **see** The fear here people. This poor girl's life is controlled by it. Jemma, it breaks my heaart to see you like this. You must be confused and scared." Boris mournfully stated. Jemma rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I am pretty...pretty confused. Plus very, very very afraid. I'm also pretty...p-pretty troubled. But you know what?" her tone went seriouse.

"I think you the fucking Anti-christ!" she hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank to everyone, so far, how has reviewed! Cookies for all!

* * *

_

**Emotions are a sign of weakness. They betray everything about you, which is why I am the way I am.-** Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Kai looked outside, trying to get away from the dull history lesson he was in. He hated listening to the teacher, as he had a habit of rambling on, and forgetting his place. Cold crimson eyes, scanned the court yard of Death Valley High, wondering what kind of lessons the rivals had. 

Suddenly, dark blue curls were seen, shining in the sun. Kai raised an eyebrow, as he caught sight of Jemma. The english girl sat down on a pinic table, and pulled out a packet of cigarette. Pulling one out of the packet, Jemma pulled a golden lighter out of her pocket.

What Kai wouldn't give for a smoke.

Light purple eyes stared at the sky, as a stream of smoke blew from Jemma's mouth. Kai couldn't stop watching her, a chance to see a Death Valley student alone.

A picture perfect rebel, but in Kai's opinion, she lacked in something. Jemma wasn't emotionless. She let her emotion fuel her battles, and Kai knew that emotions were weak.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the middle of his back. Kai glanced over his shoulder, to see Tala grinning. "Eyeing up the rivals?" he joked. Kai glared at him, and turned round.

Jemma was still watching the sky, the cigarette stumbled out by her side. From Her black nails, to her dress sense, she was everything a _Crimson Destiny_ member was.

And that's what Kai hated about her.

Another stabbing pain in the back, and Kai growled under his breath. He spun round, grabbing the pencil out of Tala's hand and snapping it. Dropping the two halves, on Tala's table, Kai spun round again.

"Thanks alot. Hey Kai, can I borrow your pen?" Tala asked. The russian narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why?" he asked. If he had turned round, Kai would have seen the smirk on Tala's face.

"I need to stab you in the eye." came the sly reply. Kai smiled. His friends were a weird bunch.

* * *

Ray pulled his jacket closer. 

Despite the fact it was spring, there was still a bitter russian wind blowing. Ray ducked down an alley, knowing a short cut back to his house.

"What have we got here?" a sly voice grinned. Ray stopped and tensed. Slowly turning round, the neko-jin came face to face with Bryan.

"What are you doing here Brayn?" Ray hissed, his golden eyes narrowing. Bryan just smirked.

"I was about to say the same to you Kitty Cat. Everyone knows this alley belongs to us." Tala added, his tone had a dangerous hint to it. Ray backed away slightly, but held his ground.

"Since when?" he asked crisply. Someone tutted in the shadows.

"Ray, Ray, Ray. You really are an idiot." Kai muttered, walking into the conversation, Brooklyn behind. Ray knew, that with even four od Hiwatari's gang on him, He wasn't going to get out completely unhurt.

"You wouldn't try anything. You know for a fact _The blooddrinkers_ and _Crimson Destiny_ would come down on youe like a ton of bricks." Ray pointed out, trying to back away. Bryan let out a low laugh.

"I knew you couldn't fight." Bryan grinned, walking closer to Ray. Before he could punch the neko-jin, Ray grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Ray slammed Bryan up the wall, letting the russian slumped down onto the floor. The Neko-jin smirked.

"Can't fight huh?" he asked, before something smacked him in the back. Ray hit the cold floor, before turning round. Tala smirked at the fallen rival, his left hand balled up. Ray swung his legs underneath Tala, making the red head hit the floor.

Brooklyn took one step forward, but Kai held his arm out, blocking him. "But Kai..." Brooklyn began.

"But nothing. Tala can handle it by himself." Kai ordered.

Tala slowly got up, as well as Ray. The neko-Jin got into stance, as Tala balled his fists. Tala lashed out, but Ray blocked. However the russian wasn't going to lose the fight, and swug his foot round, catching Ray in the side. The Neko-jin stumbled, making an opening for Tala.

The russian grabbed Ray's hair, and slammed Ray's face into his knee. Blood spurted from Ray's nose, but he refused to go down without a fight. He slammed his fist into Tala's stomach, making the russian double over. Ray slammed his elbow into Tala's back. Tala hit the floor.

The russian growled, before upper-cutting Ray. He fell back, but regained his blance. Blood run down the neko-jin's face, mixing in with rain water, as it began to rain. Tala's lip was brusied, but the russian didn't have any other injuries. "It's time to finish this." Tala hissed, making Ray narrow his eyes.

Tala kicked Ray in the shin, making him to one leg. Then Tala grabbed Ray's hair and ruthless slammed the neko's face into the wall. While Ray was down, on his side, Tala kicked him in the stomach.

Something cracked, and Ray was sure it was a rib.

When Tala was sure, Ray wasn't getting back up, he turned back to his friends. "That takes care of that." he grinned, dusting his hands. Brooklyn helped Bryan up.

"How's your lip?" Kai asked, eyeing the large bruise. Tala touched his lip, and winced.

"It's alright. Besides..." Tala glanced back at Ray. "I think he's in more pain then me." he added.

As Kai and his friends left the alley, Ray closed his eyes. His head was pounded, and his sides hurt. White stars were flashing infront of his closed eyes. Rain water and blood had begun to soak into his white shirt, and his hair was now lying flat against his skull.

Ray thought he was going to die there and then, and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he welcomed death with open arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't worry peeps, Ray's gonna be okay!

* * *

_

**In a fair fight people will kill you. That's not much incentive for anyone of us to fight fair.-** Ray Kon

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened. 

The first thing Ray noticed, was that he was no longer in the alley. The room was white, and clean, which meant that Ray was in a hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." came a soft voice. Ray looked to his right, to see Elisabeta smiled at him. "We thought we lost you there." she muttered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where is everyone?" Ray asked, wincing from a shooting pain in his side. Elisabeta helped the neko-jin to sit up.

"Careful, you've got three cracked ribs and one broken rib. As for the others, Johnny, May-lin, Chester and Ozuma are outside. Faith went to pick Jemma up. We're all really worried about you." Elisabeta explained, Ray smiled slightly.

* * *

"I can't believe they would do this!" Chester hissed, pacing. Johnny glared at the ceiling, trying not to make too much of a scene. 

"Why? Why attack Ray?" May-lin asked, shaking her head. Chester sat down next to Ozuma, shaking aswell. The Hospital doors slid open, and two new people ran in.

"Where is he?" Jemma asked, slightly out of breath. Before anyone could give her an answer, Elisabeta stuck her out of Ray's room.

"Ray wants to see us all now." she whispered, and left the door open for the others.

* * *

A few hours later, both gangs left Ray in peace. Outside the hospital, Johnny finally let his anger get the better of him. "That Tala! When I get my hands on him..." he trailed off, slamming his left hand into his right. 

"Wait. I've got a better idea." Jemma suddenly added. Everyone turned to her. "Why don't I use their school walls, as an art lesson? I'll go down early in the morning and do it." she smiled.

"Not on your own. I'm going with you." Eliasbeta stated, while the others nodded their head. Faith turned to Elisabeta and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here, take this. I have a feeling you might need it." she smiled, handed over her pocket knife. Inscribed on the blade, was _Faith_. Elisabeta slowly took it off her friend, before hugging Faith. Chester turned to his sister.

"Get in, get out. Don't start anything until we're all there." he ordered. The two shook hands, before the gang took off.

* * *

Jemma and Elisabeta slipped through a large hole in the fence of Hiwatari high. It was still dark, but the girls could just about see. "So, what you drawing?" the Scotish girl asked, shifting the weight of her bag. A slow grin appeared on Jemma's face. 

"The _Trivium_ sign, and maybe someother things. Right now, I'm just putting down what they are." she replied.

The two girls worked hard, before they heard the first car pull into the carpark. They grabbed their stuff, and ran towards the hole in the fence. "Do you think that's enough?" Elisabeta asked, as the ran into their own school.

Jemma lent again a wall, catching her breath. "Yeah, you wait. We'll have a hige fight on our hands, but it's nothing we can't handle." she grinned, closing her eyes quickly.

* * *

"Scott!" 

Chester and Jemma turned round, to see Kai. Behind him was his gang, and a few others. "Which one?" they both asked, pointing at eachother. Faith started to laugh.

"What's the big idea with the _Art_?" Brooklyn hissed. Jemma shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe someone in your school decided it needed some colour." she suggested, turning her back on Kai. The said russian growled.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled. Jemma narrowed her eyes and slowly turned round. It had taken both Johnny and Ozuma to hold Chester back.

"I have only one thing to say." Jemma grinned, before flipping her middle finger at Kai. He launched himself at her, only to have Tala hold him off.

"I know you did it Bitch!" Kai yelled, going red in the face. Jemma smirked.

"Yeah, I did it. I'll happy kick you aswell, just like you did to Ray." she shot back. Kai started to laugh.

"His own fault. He shouldn't have come in our alley." Bryan sneered. It was Johnny's turn to join the fight.

"Your alley? **Your** alley? That has never been your alley, never! Why the hell would it suddenly be yours?" he asked, a vein popping up on his neck. Before the other side could answer, Chester broke from Ozuma's grip and stood right up close to Kai.

"We thought we were an okay guy, Kai. You, Tala and Brooklyn. You didn't start on us for no reason, and we respected that. But attacking Ray, one of our own, without so much of a reason, has gone beyond the line. For that, we can never forgive you." he hissed, before spitting in Kai's face.

"I'll kill you!" Kai yelled, struggling against Tala's grip.

"Come on, we're right here." Faith taunted. Elisabeta suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Michael? Is he too chicken to come out and fight?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Never think about the mistakes you've made, think about the one mistake you will make right now!-** Faith Roskov

* * *

It was like feeling sick. 

That feeling in the pity of her stomach, that wouldn't leave her alone. Faith gritted her teeth, and down a 360 spin. Elisabeta watched Faith march off, before she caught her idea. "Oh No." the Scot whispered.

"What is it?" Ozuma asked, noticing they were missing one Faith. Elisabeta stood between Kai and Chester.

"I know where Michael is! He's gone to Faith's car." she warned. Jemma gasped.

"Oh god no. If he does anything to that car, no-one will be able to control Faith." she squeaked, turning and running off in the direction Faith went. Johnny grinned.

"This I gotta see!" he chirped, and followed Jemma. Pretty soon, everyone was running to find Faith and Michael.

Some wanted to see the damage Michael was inflict on Faith's car.

Others wanted to see the damage Faith would inflict on Michael.

* * *

"Thinks her car is better then mine, huh?" Michael grumbled, jamming his pocket knife into one tyre. It gave out a small pop, then air rushed out. Michael moved to another tyre. 

"My car is way better then this piece if trash. I'll show her." he muttered again, but before he could do the same to the other tyre, somone smacked into him. Michael hit the pavement, narrowly missing the curb.

"And I'm gonna show you the pavement." Faith hissed. Michael snorted.

"Wondering when you were gonna show up." he spat, standing up. He made a grab for his baseball bat, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" Faith grinned, holding the said item Michael was looking for. It was at that point, the others turned up. Before Michael could do anything, Faith slammed his baseball bat into Michael's side.

"Cat's have nine lives, People have one. Mess with Faith and you'll have none." Faith sneered.

Michael hit the floor, as Chester knocked the bat out of Faith's hand. Jemma and May-lin tried to hold Faith back, hoping they weren't too late. "Let me go! I'm going to blood kill him!" Faith screamed.

"Faith, what did he do?" Elisabeta asked. Faith only seemed to calm down enough to answer the question.

"He popped the tyres." she muttered, glaring at Michael. Jemma glanced at May-lin.

"Popped the tyres?" May-lin asked. Faith nodded. Jemma and May-lin let go of their friend. "He's all yours then." The chinese girl added. Faith grinned, and cracked her knuckles.

Faith flew at Michael, knocking back down on the pavement. Grabbing his shirt, Faith punched Michael in the nose. Chester and Jemma, with the help of their friends held off the other gangs. Blood was running from Michael's nose., making Elisabeta wince slightly.

She held her ground, alone with Johnny.

"You're just gonna let her beat the shit out of him?" Tala roared. Chester shrugged.

"Why not. Kai let you beat the shit out of Ray. It's karma, all falling into place." Jemma replied, Michael screamed in pain.

"This is all over a stupid car!" Emily yelled, fearful that Faith might actually kill her boyfriend. Faith stopped, still gripping Michael's shirt and glanced at Emily.

"It's not just any car! It's my car!" she replied, before returning her sights to Michael. An idea began to form in Brooklyn's mind.

"If Faith thinks her car is so much better then Michael's, why don't they have a drag race?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. Faith kicked Michael in the ribs, before joining her friends.

"What's the point, when we all know I'm gonna win." she replied, slightly out of breath. Kai had a smirk painted on his face.

"What's a matter? You chicken?" he asked, as Emily ran towards her boyfriend. Faith's eyes narrowed at Kai.

"Me? A chicken? You wanna get the shit kicked out of you too?" she questioned, jabbing a finger at the russian. Jemma scratched her chin, before smiling.

"No wait. I think it's a perfect idea. A chance once and for all, to prove whoes got the fastest car." she smiled. Brooklyn cocked his head to one side.

"So, it's set?" he asked. Jemma nodded.

"It's set." she replied, while Faith rubbed her hands together. Elisabeta wasn't sure about the whole thing, and neither was May-lin.

"Post the details sometime. We've got class." Brooklyn called over his shoulder, as he walked off. Slowly the other students of Hiwatari high disappeared, leaving a battered Michael.

"You've got a plan." Ozuma muttered. Jemma nodded her head.

"Hell yeah." she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Even the most sweetest and helpful people, hide a dark and sinster purpose.-** May-lin Kyuuka

* * *

If she had not watched the news report herself, Jemma wouldn't have believed it. 

She sat in the living room, her father's laptop sitting on the coffee table, when the news came on. Jemma didn't really bother to listen to it, when she heard one name. Quick as lightening, Jemma turned to volume up.

_"And in other shocking news, Boris Karolek has been charged with assulting a young student of Hiwatari High. After further investergation ino Boris' home, the police were shocked to find, what could only be described as a kiddie porn dugeon. We'll have more on this story later tonight."_

Jemma shivered and turned back to the laptop. Her fingers flew across the keys, as she began to type an e-mail to Brooklyn.

**"First off, get a better e-mail acount. This was so easy to find, that I might just keep it. Second thing, the trusting speaker from your school, just got done. I can't believe your headmaster let him work at that school, it's just sick!**

**Anyway, The details for the drag race. There's an old stretch of road, that I know. It far away from any main road, so we won't be bothered by the police. Tell Michael to make sure he has everything. Drag races are dangerous. I've seen a few deaths from that in my time. **

**Well, hope you spread the word. **

**Toodle pit for now  
J.A.S."**

Happy with the e-mail, Jemma sent it and quickly shut the laptop down. Grabbing her _MCR_ hoodie, Jemma dashed out the house, to find Faith.

* * *

"What!" 

Jemma laughed as Elisabeta spat out her orange juice, covering Johnny from head to toe. The Scotish girl turned beetroot red, muttered _sorry_ and helped wipe the orange juice from Johnny's forehead. Jemma then turned her sights back to May-lin.

_Crimson Destiny_ and _The blooddrinkers_ all stood in their garage, owned by one of Faith's friends. Ray was finally out of hospital, but his ribs still hadn't fully healed.

"Where's Faith?" she asked. The chinese girl jabbing her thumb towards the outside world.

"Went to get a few things for her car. Now what's this big news about Boris?" May-lin questioned, one hand on her hip.

"Boris got done for assulting a young kid at HH. Then, when the police went to his house, they found a 'Kiddie Porn Dugeon'. Jemma explained, using her fingers as quotation marks. Johnny watched Elisabeta shudder.

"That's sick!" Faith voice was heard. The gang turned to see her carrying a bunch of tools. Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, Faith. I thought you came in here to have the tyres changed." he muttered. Faith nodded her head, dumping the tools to one side.

"Markie boy wanted me to pick up a few things too. I can't believe a sick freak like Boris' was in our school." faith replied, looking like she was about to throw up. "Anyway, what's the almight Scott plan?" Faith added, turning to Jemma.

The english girl, had suddenly become interested in a music video playing on the small T.V. _Dying in your arms_ By Trivium had just started. "Isn't Matthew Heafy from Trivium so frickin' hot." she mumbled. Chester rolled his eyes, and smacked his sister across the back of the head.

"Pay attention." he snapped, and ducked away from his sister, before she had a chance to hit him.

"I heard. Okay, all you gotta do is ram Michael off the road. The old stretch of road, where you're gonna race, is slippy. Also, Michael's tyres have no grips on them." Jemma explained. Faith grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

"How do you know that?" Ozuma asked, from his perch on a couple of boxes.

"I checked them when he pulled up outside DV high." Jemma replied, a sly grin on her face.

* * *

_Okay, the thing about Boris was once again taken from Donnie Darko, (I've gotta stop watching it). _

The thing about Matthew heafy from Trivium, I think is so true


	10. Chapter 10

**Tradgedy is when I cut my finger, Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die.- **Mel Brooks

* * *

Faith stared across the stretch of road. She couldn't believe how slippery it looked, and was glad she had new tyres. Checking her watch, Faith sighed, and sat back in her car. 

"Hasn't he turned up yet?" Ozuma called from the sidelines. Faith glanced over to see her friends all gathering to one side. The russian shook her head.

"I think he's lost his nerve." she replied, before hearing another car. A dark blue Ford Thunderbird, pulled up along side Faith's. Michael stuck his head out of the open window.

"I never miss a drag race, I know I can win." Michael snarled back. Kai's gang and a few friends of Michaels appeared at the other side of the road. Faith began to laugh, pointing to the white plaster on his nose.

"I knew! I knew I'd broken your nose. What else did I break?" Faith asked, trying her hardest not to laugh. It didn't work out too well. Before Michael could a reply, Jemma stood in the middle of both cars.

"Okay people, the rules. The first one to reach the checker line at the end, wins. Are you ready?" she asked, holding a flag. It was an english one, she had _borrowed_ from her father. The two drivers buckled up, and started their engines.

"3."

Both stared ahead of them.

"2."

The sun turned a slight pink colour as the sun slowly sunk. Each side waited.

"1."

A bead of sweat fell down Michael's left temple.

**"GO!"** Jemma yelled, waving the flag wildly. Both cars were off, tyres screching. Jemma watched car fumes disappeared into the air, and black tyre marks appear on the road. She glanced over to the Hiwatari high side, light purple eyes meeting with Crimson.

Neither one looked away, and Jemma had to admit, she did kind of admire Kai. Pretty soon, Jemma turned back to the race, knowing Faith wasn't going to lose.

* * *

Michael gritted his teeth and glanced at Faith. The russian paid no mind to him, as she stared straight ahead. What Michael didn't see, was the evil smirk that was paying on Faith's lips. 

Suddenly, Faith's car slammed into Michael's. The baseball player glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, trying to gain control. Faith said nothing, as she rammed into him again. Michael cursed under his breath.

The race continued without a hitch, until Michael decided to play Faith at her own game. He turned the steering wheel sharply, smacking into Faith. The russian gritted her teeth, before doing the same.

This continued for sometime. Faith smacked into Michael hard, causing the American to lose control. As Faith sped over the winning line, breaking the checker line, Michael's car went from right to left. Faith jumped out of her, cheering to herself. Her friends raced over to her, yelling out their happiness.

Suddenly, there came a loud bang. It shook a few trees, and the DV gang stopped. Jemma stared in horror. Faith turned round, wondering what was up with her friends. Her eyes went wide.

Michael had crashed into a tree. Emily began to scream, as her boyfriend made no movement. Faith looked at the other side, and her dark blue eyes, met with ice blue ones.

Tala narrowed his eyes, glaring at Faith for a spilt second before they became soft. It confused Faith for sometime, why Tala wouldn't be trying to rip her throat out. Chester watched Bryan call the police. He glanced at his friends, wondering if they were going to stay or not.

* * *

"So, explain to me again what happened." The police man ordered. Jemma cleared her throat. 

"We were having a little fun, a simple drag race. We were far away from the main road, so it wasn't illegal. We didn't know that the road was slippery, and Michael lost control." she explained, telling only half the truth.

"Lost Control! That bitch rammed into him!" Emily yelled. Faith narrowed her eyes, but it surprised them all, who diecided to cover for them.

"Must have been the trick of the light Emily. Either that, or your mind was playing tricks on you." Kai grumbled. The police man sighed, and flipped his notebook shut.

"I'm not going to charge you, seeing as this was an accident. I don't want to see you kids anywhere near this road again, understand?" The police man asked. The gang of students all nodded their heads. The police man turned his back to them, and walked off. Chester glared at Kai.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but we haven't forgotten what you did to Ray!" he spat. Kai held his hands up.

"No point Faith getting into trouble. You guys would only be half the gang you are now." he grumbled. Faith jumped forward, her fist raised. May-lin grabbed her arm.

"No Faith. Not here, not now." she whispered. Faith grumbled something, and left, followed by her friends. Jemma took one last look at the Hiwatari High students. She caught sight of the look in Bryan's eyes, and shivered.

In the back of her mind, something told Jemma that it wasn't over.

She started to feel very fearful for her brother and friends, which was something Jemma had never felt before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood.-** Gretchen Ross, Donnie Darko

* * *

Jemma could not get the cold look Bryan had given them, from her mind. 

Everytime she thought back to the drag race, the stare and the eyes haunted her. Chewing a on a piece of toast, Jemma stared blankly outside. "I'm off to work now kids. See you in a bit!" Sean waved, heading towards the car. Jemma waved back, as Chester went to get some more toast.

"Do you think Bryan will try anything?" Jemma asked. Chester looked at her strangely.

"What ya mean sis?" he replied with a question. Jemma sighed, walked towards the kitchen.

"I mean, the evil look, he gave us as we walked away. Do you think he's gonna try something?" she asked again. Chester shrugged. He chomped down on the last bit of toast.

"Who knows. Like he would have the guts." he mumbled.

* * *

Jemma held back a yawn, as her father began to explain a passage again. They had gone over the same thing over and over again. Jemma looked towards the window, thinking about yesturday's events. 

"Damn it. Students, I'll be five minutes. I need to get something from my car." Sean informed, before disappearing out the class. As the other students began to talk, and ignore the work, Jemma continued to stare at the sky. May-lin poked Faith in the arm.

"Is she okay?" the chinese girl asked, nodding her head towards Jemma. Faith chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. Ever since the drag race, she's been acting kind fo weird." Faith admitted. Elisabeta smiled.

"Isn't that what we love about Jem?" she asked, that smile still on her lips. Faith and May-lin smiled, shaking their heads. The three girls decided to leave their friend to her thoughts.

Suddenly there came a gunshot.

Everyone paused, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Chester burst into the room. "Jem, Dad's been shot." he got out. Jemma's eyes went wide, and she bolted out of the door. Faith, Elisabeta and May-lin followed, then everyone ran behind.

* * *

Sean William Scott lay on the carpark, a dep wound in his shoulder. His breathing was heavy, but he refused to die there and then. 

"Daddy?"

Sean tried to sit up, before he saw his daughter's face appeared before him. Sean smiled weakly. "Hey Jem." he greeted, wincing from the pain.

"Careful dad, the wounds deep." Jemma whispered. She helped Sean sit up, letting him leaning his back against his car. Chester took her place as Jemma turned to Voltaire. "Did you shoot my dad?" she snarled, glaring at the old man. Voltaire sneered and pointed his gun at Jemma. To his surprise, Jemma pointed her own gun at him aswell.

"Stop this at once!" Stuart Armstrong yelled, running towards the carpark. Neither Voltaire or Jemma lowered their guns.

* * *

_(Playing in the background is: For Whom The Bell Tolls from the **Donnie darko soundtrack**)_

Jemma stormed out of the hospital, into the cold night air. Taking a deep breath in, the english set off towards an old park. She didn't know why, But Jemma just felt at home there. Sitting on a swing, Jemma watched the stars, gritting her teeth.

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice. Jemma turned her head round quickly, glaring at the newcomer.

"I don't think so Hiwatari." she hissed, as Kai got closer. The russian sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize! I hope you choke and die!" Jemma spat, cutting kai off. He sighed deeply, but took the other swing, next to Jemma.


	12. Chapter 12

**There are someone people I would take a bullet for, and some people I would put a bullet in.-** Benji Madden, Good charlotte

* * *

Jemma did not glance once at Kai. She wanted him to leave her alone, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Don't you have some other gang members to beat up, or something?" Jemma finally asked. Kai chuckled. 

"What makes you think that?" he replied, a sly grin on his face. Jemma didn't see it.

"You know what I mean Hiwatari!" she hissed, glaring at him. Kai held up his hands. Jemma sighed. "You do know that, there are somepeople I would take a bullet for, and some people I would put a bullet in." she added. Kai arched an eyebrow.

"You would you take a bullet for?" he questioned. Jemma smiled faintly, thinking of all her friends, and family.

"My father, my brother. Faith, Elisabeta, May-lin, Johnny, Ozuma, Ray. The list goes on." she replied, swinging slightly. Kai watched her movements.

"And who would you put a bullet in?" he asked slowly, knowing the type of answer she would give. Jemma turned to face him, smiling broadly.

"You, for a start. Then your grandfather, and most importantly, my mother." she hissed, in a evil tone of voice.

"Your mother?" Kai inquired. Jemma waved her hand, as if to dismiss the question.

"It doesn't matter. My life isn't as half as bad, as yours. Everyone knows how much Kai Hiwatari's life sucked." she grumbled. Kai chuckled to himself.

"Yeah right. Tell me about your life and I'll tell you about." he smirked.

_'I'll show you mine,  
If you show me yours first.  
Lets compare scars,  
I'll tell you whoes is worst'  
_**Rise against: Swing life away**

"My mother left my father, for his best friend and decided to be a druggie. She took off back to england and I haven't seen her since." Jemma explained, shorting the story. Kai snorted.

"So you and Chester decided to start up gangs to be tough, huh?" he asked. Jemma stood up, walking towards a see-saw.

"Dude, that was the only way I could get through it. It totally destroyed our lives. No-one deals with their emotions, and you don't have any." she replied. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I have emotions." he shot back. Jemma chuckled to herself.

"Then why don't you use them?" she asked. Kai seemed fazed, and closed his eyes tightly.

_'Don't hurt her! Please don't!_

_'Shut up boy!'_

_**BANG!**_

_'Mommy?'_

"Because the last time I used my emotions, I ended up getting hurt." Kai snarled. Jemma stared at him.

"How?"

"I **lost** my mother. Your mother is still alive somewhere. Kai answered with a sigh. Jemma gasped slightly, her eyes falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she muttered. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, sounding like thunder. Jemma sprang up, and ran to the source of the noise. Kai wasn't too far behind.

What Jemma saw, would haunt her dreams forever. _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**What we do in life, echos in eternity.-** Maximus, Gladiator

* * *

It stunned him at first, before he began to feel cold. 

Chester stared at Bryan, who still had a cruel grin on his face. Who was still hold the gun at him. Chester placed a hand over the gunshot wound, trying to hold the blood in. However, the crimson liquid slipped through his fingers, as Chester hit the wall.

He slid down the alley wall, as Jemma and Kai appeared. "Oh my god! No!" Jemma screamed, running closer to her brother. Tears leaked down her face, as Jemma cradled her dying brother close. "Don't die on me." Jemma hissed, as Chester smiled weakly.

Kai galred at Bryan, who smiled sweetly back. Behind him, Tala and Brooklyn had just arrived, followed by _The Bega_ gang, and _The All-stars_ gang. "Bryan, what did you do?" Brooklyn asked, as Tala just numbly shook his head.

"Chester. Chaz, speak to me. Tell me you're gonna be okay." Jemma pleaded, as Chester struggled to breath.

"I feel...cold." he whispered, before he stopped breathing. Jemma hugged her dead brother closer, before lying him down on the floor. Kai watched Jemma slowly stand up, before pointing her own gun at Bryan.

"You gonna shoot me?" Bryan sneered. Kai grabbed Jemma's arm, making her point the gun down to the floor.

"No, don't! Not here and not now! Don't play his game." Kai hissed down her ear. Jemma's vision was blurred by tears, and she snapped her head to look at Kai.

"Why not?" she snarled. Kai let go of her arm, and took a step back. He montioned towards Chester, with his head.

"Your brother is more important. I'll deal with Bryan." he replied, and dragged Bryan off. Jemma grabbed her phone and dialed the police.

* * *

_'Here lies Chester Blade Scott.  
Beloved son, brother and friend.  
What we do in life, echos in eternity.'_

Sean William Scott clutched his wounded shoulder, wincing in pain. His daughter was at home, for she had refused to go anywhere. Sean sighed, and slowly lent down to place two red roses on Chester's grave.

"I'm sorry Chester. I'm so sorry." Sean muttered, before turning round. The english teacher caught sight of Kai, standing by a large angel grave. Rage and hate filled Sean, but he walked away.

He didn't want to casue a scene in the middle of a grave yard.

Kai watched Sean leeave, and sighed. He hated Bryan for what he did, and for tearing Jemma's life apart. Although the Scott family didn't like Kai, because of what happened to Ray, Kai did like Chester.

"What am I going to do mom? Jemma will surely blame me, not to mention Faith, Elisabeta and May-lin." Kai mumbled, but no answer was giving to him.

Sighing again, Kai left the grave yard, knowing he was going to kick Bryan's ass for what he had done.


	14. Chapter 14

**I need to know if this world is really worth living.-** Jemma Aeris Scott.

* * *

Jemma stared harder at the laptop screen. 

Like Brooklyn's e-mail address, Kai's wasn't that hard to find either. However, composing the e-mail to the said russian was harder then she thought. For a second week, Jemma didn't go to school, but no-one was willing to argue with her. Jemma had become more upset and violent, everytime Chester was mentioned.

Cracking her knuckled, Jemma began her e-mail.

**'Why am I writing this too you?**

**I'm sort of wondering that myself. **

**Well, I guess that little talk brought us closer together, but I need to know one thing. Is life really worth living, if all we're gonna get is killings? I want you to meet me at my brother's grave. If you don't turn up, I know for a fact you're too chicken to face me. **

**Meet me there at 11pm. I hope Bryan gets his ass kicked for what's he has done to my beloved Brother. **

Jemma paused, noticing how quiet it had become. Switching the T.V on, Jemma flicked through the channels, to get the _Kerrang_. Once it was on, Jemma read her e-mail, before adding something else.

**Don't tell anyone, not Tala or Brooklyn. And no, not even my friends. They will surely try to stop me from what I'm about to do.**

**Show up, at 11pm **

Bye  
J.A.S'

* * *

Kai rubbed his forehead, as he slumped infront of his computer. There came a loud _Ping_, catching his attention. Clicking onto the e-mail, Kai glanced through it, before feeling confused. 

What could Jemma possible want with him?

Kai shook his head, but knew he had to go to the meeting. Kai deleted the e-mail, and grabbed a gun he had hidden under his bed.

* * *

She watched the clock closely, as it slowly reached to 11pm. 

Sean watched his daughter, wondering what was playing through he mind.

Suddenly Jemma got up, and walked out the house. Sean noticed she didn't pick up her keys, not knowing something terrible would befall his daughter.

* * *

Kai walked quietly to the door, and was just about to walk out, when a voice stopped him. 

"And where are you going boy?" His grandfather called, but coughing sharply. Kai didn't turn round.

"Out! I need to clear my head." he replied gruffly, and walked out the house, as Tala walked down the stairs. Frowning, Tala decided to follow, bring along a few friends aswell.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry to Justicedream for making you cry. Wow, I didn't think it was that good.

* * *

_

**In with the bullet, out with hearts.-** Unknown

* * *

The graveyard was cold, but it did little to effect Jemma. 

She waited at her brother's grave, looking for any sign of a certain Russian. Although Jemma didn't want to admit it, she had suddenly become close to Kai. The thought sickened her.

"You're gonna catch a cold." Kai mumbled, as he walked up behind Jemma. The english girl raised an eyebrow, but turned to face her enemey. They reguarded eachother for a short time, before Kai sighed. "Okay, what is this all about?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened to Bryan?" Jemma asked, not a hint of emotion in her voice. Kai couldn't look at her in the face.

"I kicked his ass. I told was a stupid git he was." he replied, before catching sight of something silver in Jemma's hand. In one fluid motion, Jemma aimed her gun at Kai's head. The said russian aimed his own gun at Jemma's head.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Faith asked. 

Tala sighed. He had managed to rope Brooklyn, Faith, Johnny, Elisabeta and May-lin along for the ride. He slowly nodded his head at Faith. "Yes. Kai left the e-mail in the trash can. I just opened it and read Jemma's e-mail." he replied. May-lin frowned.

"By the sound of things, neither one of them, wanted you to read it." she pointed out, as the gang continued on their way to the graveyard. Tala stopped suddenly, his hands balled into fists.

"Look, whatever Jemma'splanning, I thought it was a good idea to contact you. I mean, you're like sisters after all." he pointed out. Faith nodded her head.

"He has a point Lin." Elisabeta replied, holding Johnny's hand. The chinese girl sighed.

"Fine, but when we find Jemma and Kai, we're not mentioning any of this." she agreed, and the gang carried on.

* * *

"You want me to what?" 

Jemma narrowed her light purple eyes at Kai. "You heard me! I want you to shoot me. Now!" she ordered. Kai lowered his gun, a fraction before shaking his head.

"No. I won't do it. Give me one good reason why I should." He demanded. Jemma snarled under her breath.

"You're showing weakness Kai. I thought Hiwataris were tought, cold hearted people." she mocked, her gun still aimed at Kai's head. Kai hissed something at Jemma, but did not give into her game.

"Why should I bow down to your request and shoot you?" Kai questioned, wanting so much to put Jemma out of her misery, but something was holding her back. Jemma thought about dropping the gun, and crying right there and now.

"Because my life isn't worth living anymore! My brother's dead, I want to join him." she answered. Kai snorted.

"Then shoot yourself." he ordered, not wanting anything to do with her death. Kai watched Jemma, waiting for her to put her gun against her own head. The english girl shook her head.

"I can't. If you won't shoot me, then I'll shoot you myself." she cried. Kai held his arms out wide.

"Do it." he spat.

Just as the six friends entered the graveyard, they watched in horror as Jemma shot Kai in the head. The russian hit the floor, blood flowing over someone's grave. Before anyone could do anything else, they watched Jemma turn her own gun towards her head.

"Jemma, no!" Faith yelled.

Her screaming fell on death ears, as Jemma blew her own brains out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Goodnight sweet Prince.-** Peter Godley, From Hell

* * *

Faith had torn herself away from Tala, and ran through the graveyard to her fallen friend. Faith dropped to her knees, before crying openly once again. 

"Faith?" Elisabeta asked, placing a hand on Faith's shoulder. The russian shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, before digging around in her pockets. Brooklyn and Tala stared at Kai's body, each shaking their head. May-lin, Elisabeta and Johnny watched Faith pull out two copper coins from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked. Faith placed both on Jemma's closed eyes.

"Payment for the ferryman. I will not let my best friend's soul wonder between this world and the next." Faith replied bitterly. She placed a hand on Jemma's arm, before closing her eyes.

Tala pulled out his phone. "What are you gonna do?" Brooklyn asked, glancing at Tala. The russian tapped three buttons quickly.

"Gonna phone the police. These two deserve a proper funeral." he replied, chocking back a sob.

_'At the end of the world,  
Or the last thing I see!  
You are,  
Never coming home,  
Never coming Home!  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me,  
And all the smiles that ever ever...  
Ever.'  
_**My Chemical romance: The ghost of you

* * *

**

"We are here to say farewell to Jemma Aeris Scott and Kai Alexander Hiwatari. We give both teenagers a new life within God's care. May they finally rest in peace." The priest closed the prayer book, and sighed deeply. 

Sean balled his hands into fists. His nails dug into the palm of his hand, and blood dripped to the floor. May-lin tried to support Faith, without crying, but even she couldn't hold it in. Elisabeta cried on Johnny's shoulder, her cries miffled slightly.

A dark cloud was clawing its way across the sky, threatening to rain on the small funeral.

* * *

Tala seated himself in front of his computer, before placing his head in his hands. His black jakcet was drapped over the back of the chair, and the tie had been throw somewhere across the room. Tala undid the top button of his white shirt, and lent back in his chair. 

The red head caught sight of a photo. Grabbing hold of it, Tala traced Kai's outline with his fingers lightly. "Why did you have to leave kai?" Tala whispered.

When no answer was given, Tala threw the photo across the room. The frame shattered upon impact against the wall, and glass littered one corner of Tala's room.

"You goddamn asshole! Why did you have to leave?" Tala yelled standing up. He kicked his chair away from him, where it bounced off the bed. Tala slumped to the floor, before hearing his bedroom door knock.

_"Tala, you okay?"_

Tala held back a bitter laugh. "I'm fine Ian. Just get lost!" he snapped instead. Ian shifted to his other foot.

_"You sure?"_

Tala grabbed the nearest thing, which was abook, and threw it at the door. "Piss off!" he ordered. Ian gave out a low **Meep**, and hurried off. _  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_'Hand in mine, into your icey blues,  
And then I say to you, we could take to the highway,  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets.'  
_**My chemical romance: Demolition lovers**

Tala stared straight ahead at the open road. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, before glaning at Faith. The russian was fast asleep in the passenger seat, as Tala drove away from Moscow.

His mind wondered back to the conversation he had with Faith, May-lin, Brooklyn, Elisabeta and Johnny.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's amazing, isn't it?"_

_Tala looked at Brooklyn, as Faith, May-lin, Elisabeta and Johnny walked towards them. "What is?" he asked. _

_"That, with Kai and Jemma's death, we've become close to four of our rivals." Brooklyn pointed out. Tala chuckled to himself, as Faith came to a stop. She placed her hand on her hip, and waited. _

_"We can't stay here." May-lin began bluntly. Tala raised an eyebrow. _

_"Why?" he asked. May-lin's forest green eyes had dimmed with sadness. _

_"Too many memories. Some good, some bad, but it will do us no good to stay here." she pointed out, while Brooklyn nodded his hand. _

_"So, where we gonna go? We can't stick together." Johnny pointed out. Faith let a small smile grace her face. _

_"Me and Tala are gonna go away from Moscow. I don't know where we're going, just far away from here." she explained, linking arms with the other russian. Brooklyn looked at May-lin. _

_"Me and May-lin can go to china. I can get the money for the tickets." he offered. May-lin nodded and blushed. Elisabeta linked arms with Johnny. _

_"We're going back to Scotland." Johnny mumbled. Tears filled Elisabeta's eyes. _

_"Will we ever see each other again?" she asked, before tightly hugging Faith. May-lin joind in. _

_"I don't know Liz, maybe we will." Faith muttered, holding back tears. _

**End Flashback

* * *

**

May-lin watched a plane take off, rubbing her cold arms. 

As much as she hated the cold weather, May-lin knew deep down she was going to miss the place. Brooklyn came up behind her, watching her sad eyes scanned the sky. "Are you okay?" he asked. May-lin snorted.

"What do you think?" she shot back. May-lin glanced behind her, and shook her head. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. Brooklyn shook his head.

"Don't be. I understand how you feel. I don't want to leave either." he replied, leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

* * *

Elisabeta looked forward to seeing her homeland again, with her beloved, but every time she closed her eyees, she saw the scene again. 

Jemma turning the gun on herself, and shooting herself in the head.

Elisabeta squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to shake the thoughts from her head. Johnny walked her from afar, and sighed.

In his eyes, she didn't deserve any of it. He looked upp, taking in the pattern of the ceiling. _'Rest in peace Jemma. As for you Kai, you're an asshole.' _Johnny thought, with a sigh.

* * *

_This is the final chapter. _

Thank you to everyone!


End file.
